Drabbles of the Kingdom
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Even royalty need drabbles of their life sometimes.
1. Cold wedding day feet

Drabbles of the Kingdom

Summary: Even royalty need drabbles of their life sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the first.

One: Cold wedding day feet

Characters: Older Sofia and Cedric.

Pairing: None. Friendship only.

Sofia placed a hand on her tiny baby bump as she found herself in Cedric's workshop.

How did this all get started again?

Oh wait there it was. The sign of nervousness.

Sofia loved Hugo and was carrying his child that they both conceived after a night of love making. Yet Amber was the one that started the whole wedding plan.

All because a bastard child would be shunned by royalty and the thought of that made Sofia care for her unborn child so much so that she agreed to the idea.

Now the idea was making her feel butterflies in her stomach as Sofia tapped Cedric on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't you in the courtyard?" Cedric asked, his voice still as Sofia knew it to be as a child.

"I-I can't," Sofia answered, taking off her simple white gloves. "I feel awful."

"Nausea potion to the left."

"Not that kind of awful Mr. Cedric! More like cold feet."

"Cold feet you say?" Cedric asked as Sofia helped him out of his chair.

"Yes. Mom said that a wedding brings change and it doesn't help that I'm already facing changes!" Sofia yelled as a blush came to her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I've been moody since I woke up."

"Well it's your wedding day and you can cry if you want to."

Sofia couldn't help but giggle. Even in his old age, Cedric still had the sense of humor that she loved.

"Tell me Sofia," Cedric muttered as he told himself to no longer use princess since she had reached her eighteenth year. "Do you love Prince Hugo?"

"Yes I do," Sofia smiled, patting her baby bump. "We've been friends for years and my baby bump is the product of our love for each other."

"So do you love the child that has you coming in here and requesting me to copy the nausea potion for you?"

"Yes! I would do anything for him or her Mr. Cedric! No matter the cost!"

"You don't say!" Cedric chuckled, handing Sofia her gloves and leading her towards the door. "If that's the case, let me get you to the courtyard. The wedding can't go on without the bride."


	2. Princess Elena the second

Two: Princess Elena the second

Characters: Cedric, Sofia, and Hugo.

Pairing: Sofia and Hugo.

It was a girl.

Princess Elena the second looked like her mother in face, eyes, hair, and mouth which had Cedric softly coo at the newborn who had been latched to her mother's chest for hours.

Queen Elena of Avalor was honored to have the baby named after her when Sofia had announced the gender months ago.

Cedric couldn't help but chuckle at Squire James betting with his brother in law that the baby was a boy before having a fit when it was a girl instead.

"I'm surprised that she has your looks," Cedric smirked as Sofia had woken up from a few hours sleep.

"It might change later Mr. Cedric," Sofia smiled as Hugo came to her side.

"They let him in and not me?!" Hugo grumbled, giving Cedric a playful glare.  
"Hugo, his potions had to calm me down somehow."

"And the blood. Don't say that I didn't see the doctors rushing to keep you steady."

"You're a fool," Sofia smirked, kissing his cheek. "A fool that I call my husband and Elena's daddy."

"Those are your parents. You can't speak yet but you can't call them Sofia or Hugo. That's my job," Cedric smiled as Elena grabbed his finger. "You like me don't you? Maybe I can have you be a replacement for your mother as my apprentice when you're older Miss Elena."

"Mr. Cedric!"

"What?! I'm only kidding!"

Elena looked up at the sorcerer, finding the fabric of his bow and started to drool on it.

Years ago if it had been Queen Amber or Squire James that had drooled on his bow, Cedric would've been disgusted.

Yet with Elena, he didn't mind at all. She reminded him of her mother and it was just the beginning of a new friendship for Cedric with (hopefully) adventures that wouldn't wear him out.


	3. Brand new uncle

Three: Brand new uncle

Characters: Cedric, Cordelia, Calista.

Pairing: None.

He was thankful that he wasn't a woman.

A shrill cry filled the air as Cedric entered the room. He glanced at his father rolling his eyes at him while his mother gently patted Cordelia's birthing bed, motioning him to sit beside his sister.

Cordelia smiled softly at her little brother, having forgiven him about the sorceress ball incident as children long ago, before tapping his shoulder.

"Ceddy, meet your niece Calista," Cordelia said as said infant stared at her uncle.

"Cordy, that's a baby?!" Cedric asked in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Yes it is a baby. Weren't you around for the pass nine months?"

"I was. I just thought you had gotten tighter."

Cordelia playfully rolled her eyes at her little brother before handing him the swaddled infant.

Cedric had almost dropped Calista to the ground when she had grabbed his finger before staring into her deep brown eyes and felt his heart melting a little.

He was going to be her favorite uncle and he was going to make sure that it would happen.


	4. Welcome home

Four: Welcome home

Characters: Cedric and Sofia.

Pairings: None.

"I miss you."

These were the first words Cedric had mange to spit out of his mouth as a fairy left his apprentice near the castle steps.

Sofia had been away from the castle for a few months. He had been told that it was a vacation by Miranda and Roland until finding her diary.

He knew better than to read an eleven year old's diary without her permission but

Cedric couldn't help himself for she had supposedly left it there for him to find.

He had only discussed the Mystic Isles with her once so it surprised him that she was having adventures there.

It kinda worried him somewhat as the thought of the little girl that he once hated getting into things that could harm her or worse scared him.

"Hi Mr. Cedric!" Sofia greeted with a giggle, hugging him around the waist. "I missed you too. How were things?"

"Not bright as they are when you're around," Cedric answered, taking her hand.

And he meant every word.


	5. A gift for mummy

Five: A gift for Mummy

Characters: Cedric and Calista.

Pairing: None.

It had to be red. That's what Calista wanted as Cedric had set out supplies for the little girl to use for her Mother's Day surprise.

"Thank you Uncle Ceddy!" Calista giggled, spotting some red ribbons. "Everything's red!"

"That's what you wanted sweetheart," Cedric smirked, stroking her hair.

"Maybe you can help me with Mummy's gift!"

"I would but…."

"Please Uncle Ceddy?" Calista begged, batting her eyes at him.

"Curse Sofia for teaching you how to beg!" Cedric groaned playfully, getting his chair before sitting beside her. "Alight. I'll help with the cutting of the paper and the ribbons."

"Can I use glitter?"

"Only a little. I don't want a sea of glitter in the workshop."

Calista smiled, watching her uncle cut the red paper into a heart and the ribbons into where she could easily tie them.

It wasn't something Cedric was used to unless it involved Sofia and her schoolwork but he couldn't help but smile.

Calista would have her first Mother's Day with Cordelia without them arguing unlike the previous years.

He had to thank his niece's looking back glass for that.

"Uncle Ceddy, I want you to write on here too!" Calista giggled, holding up the heart she had finished.

Cedric shrugged, taking the heart. It wouldn't hurt to make Calista happy by writing on it.

 _Happy Mother's Day! Love Calista! +Cedric_.

It made her happy as Calista hugged him around his waist, cuddling against his chest.


	6. Nighttime comfort

Six: Nighttime comfort

Characters: Cedric and Sofia.

Pairing: None.

Setting: After the events of In Cedric We Trust

"What are you so afraid of?"

Sofia nearly dropped her candle to the floor before gripping it tight as the light glow revealed her mentor and best friend.

"You really shouldn't do that Mr. Cedric," Sofia shuddered, looking at him with a look of fear.

"I'm sorry for that. But what are you up doing up this late at night?" Cedric asked, seeing her candle.

"Just thinking."

"Thinking of that woman from today?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for you, I-I wouldn't be here," Sofia muttered, looking at the floor. "When I first became a princess, I never thought it would get this dangerous."

"Here's the thing about getting older. Everything will become dangerous," Cedric smirked, lifting up her chin. Then he hugged her close. "I won't always be with you Sofia, but that doesn't mean I get concerned for your safety."

"So what you did was to keep me safe?"

"Yes. Your father would've never trusted me again if you were killed today by that woman."

"Prisma. Her name is Prisma," Sofia corrected, starting to feel a little sick.

"Well then Prisma will never lay a hand on you as long as I'm around!" Cedric declared, patting her head. "Come on let's get you something to get you to sleep young lady so you don't keep me awake any longer."

Sofia giggled, feeling better than what she had been as she took Cedric's hand.

"Maybe a fly cake?"

"I'm a sorcerer, not a cooker. Besides the simple warm milk and cookies will do the trick."


	7. It's okay to be scared

Seven: It's okay to be scared

Characters: Sofia and Cedric.

Setting: Guided by the Light universe.

Pairing: None. They're just friends.

Sofia sat at the foot of the stairs leading up to Cedric's workshop, frozen with fear. Her blue eyes were clouded over, tears flowing down her cheeks. Cedric sat with her, his arm around her shoulder as Sofia laid her head on his chest.

He could tell she was scared. He couldn't help blaming himself for that horrible incident that happened just over a month ago, but he wanted to stay strong for the princess. He had to. He was her best friend.

"You don't have to go up there if you don't want to," he murmured gently, looking into Sofia's eyes.

She raised her head, lifting a hand to gently trace Cedric's mouth, which was drawn into a pensive frown.

"You're not mad, Mister Cedric?" she asked apprehensively. She almost felt bad for being so scared to go back up into the workshop. Cedric smiled.

"Why would I be mad, dear?" he said with a chuckle. "I know why you're scared, Sofia. I'm here for you, remember? I wouldn't force you into going somewhere you don't feel ready going just yet."

Sofia grinned, feeling her teacher's fingers wiping her tears away as she hugged him. "Good. I'm so happy," she said, nuzzling into Cedric's chest, making him laugh softly.


	8. Couldn't win this time

Eight: Couldn't win this time

Characters: Prisma and Sofia.

Setting: An alternative take to Sofia's life after in Cedric We Trust with Prisma being more violent than normal.

Pairing: None.

Sofia closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened before the attack. Classes had just begun for the day, and she was chatting amicably with Hildegard and Amber as they were going down the hall towards Sorcery class, when a purple-colored flash hit the east end of the school, searing a hole into the building.

Prisma chuckled, pure evil gleaming in her eyes. The Firewave destruction potion had worked exactly as she wanted it to. With Twitch on her shoulder in his hawk form, she strolled casually through the hole in the building, searching for the Enchancian princess.

Sofia remembered seeing the familiar face just twenty feet away as the other kids screamed and scrambled to get to a safe place. Prisma paid no mind to them. Her only concern was Sofia. To Prisma, she was nothing more than a nuisance.

"Give it up, Prisma!" Sofia shouted. "There's nothing for you here."

"You're right, princess," Prisma spoke in a dangerous voice, smooth as velvet. "There'll be nothing once I finish you off."

It had become clear to Sofia that Prisma wanted to finish what she started back in the forest when she had stolen Grimhilde's crown.

Sofia remembered trying to notify Crysta and the others through the Enchantlet, her voice panicked and urgent, just as another purple flash hit. She realized too late that she herself had been distracted and attacked. And then there was nothing as she blacked out.

Prisma would have finished the princess off if the three good fairies hadn't come out to attend to the students, forcing the villainess to flee for now, laughing as though to remind everyone she wasn't finished. Still, it was an achievement to her; at least Sofia would be out of the way while Prisma had time to scheme another plan to steal another artifact of the Wicked Nine.

And then, when Sofia had come to, she knew she had to go home immediately. Picking up the remains of her Enchantlet, she would summon a coach to come fetch her back to the castle, hiding a nasty bruise on her temple with her hair and fighting back tears of anger and defeat.

Why did this happen? Why her? She sighed deeply, disheartened by the fact that she could no longer handle this on her own.


	9. Sister comforts

Nine: Sister comforts.

Characters: Amber and Sofia.

Pairing: None.

Setting: After the graduation party. *spoilers for Forever Royal.

"Can't sleep?"

Amber's voice was soft and gentle as Sofia stood in the doorway, clutching the stuffed rabbit her sister had given her on her first Wassailia.  
She hadn't slept with it in months but thought she would need it that night.

Especially after the day she had.

"No. Keep thinking about the amulet," Sofia croaked, her breath shaky. "I know now how Elena must've felt. Being trapped and alone."

"I wouldn't blame you," Amber admitted, moving to the left side of her bed. "You being in the amulet wasn't easy for me either."

"You don't mind if I ask you how you felt?"

"Of course not."

Sofia climbed into the right side of her sister's bed, noticing the unicorn she had made her for their first Wassailia tucked under Amber's arms.  
She smiled. Then that smile ended as quickly as it had come.

"When Vor pulled me in, I know you tried your best to make sure that I wasn't," Sofia recalled, almost in tears. "I never knew how you felt about it."

"I thought I lost you. I kept thinking that it would be Elena all over again. I wouldn't want to be here for four decades while you were trapped, never aging," Amber sniffed, holding her unicorn to her chest in a tight grip. "I thought I was a terrible sister. I was supposed to protect you but I couldn't."

"You did. I'm proud of you for it. Vor was the one who trapped me. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But it was my plan that got you trapped Sofia! If I hadn't thought of it, you wouldn't have—"  
"If you haven't thought of it, Vor would still be at large!" Sofia interrupted before bursting into tears.

"I shouldn't have been so secretive."  
Amber rubbed her back in an effort to calm Sofia down.

She may not had liked lying for her sister just so Sofia could keep her secrets hidden but she did it out of sisterly love.

That and before today, she was the only one who knew of Sofia's secrets.

"Feel better?" Ambre asked softly, seeing Sofia calm down.

"Yes. Thank you," Sofia smiled before biting her lip. "But I might have a few amulet related nightmares for a few weeks."

"Like tonight?"

"Yes."

"Then my door is always open," Amber smiled, spotting the rabbit in her sister's arms. "Guess I wasn't the only one who needed their stuffed animal friend tonight."

"After being trapped in the amulet for who knows how long, I thought my rabbit would help me sleep," Sofia confessed with a sheepish smile. "I had to take off the amulet so I wouldn't relive being trapped in there again."

"But you NEVER take it off!"

"Tonight there was a reason why. I can never look at it the same way again."

"I can't either," Amber muttered softly, almost a whisper.

"We'll never lose each other again," Sofia promised, pulling Amber into a hug. "We're sisters. Now and forever."

"Agreed. But it's getting late. We better get to sleep. Especially before Baileywick finds us awake."

"Right. Good night Amber and thanks for you know."

"It was no trouble at all," Amber grinned as they had let go of each other and Sofia started to fall asleep. "Goodnight Sofia."


	10. Knighted

Ten: Knighted

Characters: James, Sofia, Amber.

Pairing: None. Hugfia mentioned.

Amber had been queen for only a month around the time Sofia announced that she was with child.

Though he knew his expecting sister could handle herself, James made sure Sofia had a spot to be comfortable with and a bucket for morning sickness.

With Amber now queen and Miranda and Roland now retired, it was time for James to be knighted.

He had waited for this day for years and with one sister ruling and another sister expecting his niece or nephew in eight months, being knighted seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"I'm proud of you James," Sofia smiled as she saw him in his amor. "You've worked hard for this since we were children. 'Tis a shame Hugo can't be here to witness such an occasion."

"You'll write to him late about the ceremony I'm sure of it," James mused, stroking her hair. "Sof, I want you to take it easy."

"James you're not my escort for another three months!"

"You can complain to our sister the queen about that. But as your big brother and soon to be knight, I have to look out for you."

Sofia couldn't help but smile. The baby inside her was causing nothing but uncontrollable mood swings and agony with morning sickness but it made her more appreciated of her siblings.

"Come on. Amber doesn't like to wait," Sofia smirked.

"I'm happy for this occasion of my brother James of Enchancia because today he's going to be knighted," Amber smiled at the people, her family, and Sofia before her. "Since we were children, he's trained day and night for this moment. With our sister being with child, it's best that he's knighted now more than ever."

The twins didn't notice Sofia's blushing face as Miranda placed a hand on her shoulder while whoever was closer to them mumbled their congratulations.

"As your queen, I declare my brother to be Squire James of Enchancia. James would you come here for a moment?" Amber asked.

James nodded and bowed as when she did long ago as crown princess, Amber held his sword close to him before giving it back to him.

As he stood up, Sofia was the first one to cheer with a few tears of joy down her cheeks.

There were her mood swings again but it didn't matter.

Squire James of Enchancia.

That had a wonderful ring to it.


	11. Like Mama

Eleven: Like Mama

Characters: Elena the second and older Cedric.

Pairings: None.

Setting: Four years after Elena the second.

The old sorcerer felt a light tug on his robes that made him turn around and come face-to-face with Sofia's little girl, Elena, who had big brown eyes filled with pure joy and wonder. The little girl, named after the queen of Avalor, had become acquainted with Cedric since her birth, and never failed to entertain him with endless hours of playtime and little adventures, though sometimes she wore him out. Right now, however, her sights were set on something more ambitious.

"Well, hello Elena!" Cedric chirped, kneeling down to her level. "What brings you here today?"

"Hi, Mister Cee-dric!" she squeaked in a sweet little voice. "I wanted to ask you somethin'."

Cedric chuckled. "It's Ced-rick, little one," he corrected. He couldn't help but remember how Sofia mispronounced his name when she was younger. "Now, what did you want to ask me about?"

Elena grinned. "Can you teach me magic, pleeeeeaase?" she begged, clasping her tiny hands together. "I wanna be an 'prentice, like Mama!"

Cedric laughed jovially, genuinely delighted at Elena's interest in sorcery. "You mean 'apprentice', Elena," he explained. "And of course I can teach you. C'mere." He beckoned with his hand, fetching his family wand from the case Sofia made for him on a particularly special Wassailia night. "Let me teach you a few easy spells that I taught your mother a long time ago."

"Yay!" Elena squealed happily, climbing into her future teacher's lap as he prepared to show her how to do the mutato spell.


	12. Comfort

Twelve: Comfort

Characters: Cedric and Sofia.

Pairing: None.

Setting:After the events of chapter eight.

"Who hurt you?" Cedric inquired, his voice heavy with concern and some anger when he saw the pitiful sight of his dear little friend stumbling towards him. Whoever did this to her, Cedric would make certain they would pay. He ran over to Sofia, kneeling in front of her and gently pushing her bangs away. There was a huge bruise on her forehead and her Enchantlet was shattered in her hands.

"M-Mister Cedric…" Sofia stammered before breaking down into hard, heaving sobs. Cedric's face twisted painfully as he gently pulled her into his arms. He was livid. Not at her, but at whoever broke her spirit like this. Merlin forbid King Roland would find out about this, but Cedric knew he had to tell the king somehow.

"Sh-sh-sh, it's okay," he soothed, cradling little Sofia in his arms. "It's okay, Cedric's got you."

It wasn't okay, Sofia knew it well. But she also knew it would be okay, but when? Her mind flashed back to the vicious attack on Royal Prep, but the only thing she could remember was Prisma's venomous laughter.

She shuddered, her crying growing harder.

Cedric let her cry, carrying her inside his workshop, momentarily glaring at Wormwood's empty perch. Curse that raven. It was bad enough Cedric was betrayed by his familiar, but now Sofia was attacked again. This was the last straw.

And the little princess was so embarrassed; all this time she wanted to prove to everyone she could be mature and do things on her own. Now she wasn't so sure if she could anymore.

"There there, don't cry," Cedric crooned in a low voice. He sat in a chair, rocking back and forth slowly in an attempt to calm Sofia down. "We'll go talk to your father and we'll take care of you. I promise, whoever did this to you…" He paused. This really wasn't a good time to exact revenge on Prisma. But Sofia looked up at her teacher with those big blue eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

Cedric smiled warmly. He would help her be strong, and he would be at her side always, even at the cost of his own life.


	13. Look into my eyes

Thirteen: Look into my eyes

Characters: Sofia and Hugo.

Pairing: None.

"Look into my eyes, what do you see?"

Sofia had only asked the question once as Hugo looked into her eyes.

"Friendship?" Hugo guessed, smiling softly as he shrugged. "You know after everything between us."

Sofia bopped him playfully on the nose, smiling back at him.

"It is. But maybe a little bit more in the future?" Sofia suggested, getting on Minimus who neighed softly.

"Maybe," Hugo smirked a little, getting a head start in a friendly race between the two.


	14. Nina

Fourteen: Nina

Characters: Cedric and Sofia.

Pairing: None.

It was cold and shivering when Sofia had found the baby crow, tucking it into a small blanket as the baby looked up at her.

"Mama?" The baby crow squawked happily. "Mama!"

"I'm not a mama," Sofia grinned, going into the castle. "But I know who could be."

"Mama?"

"Mr. Cedric. He needs someone. Other than me to support him. I know it's summer now but I'll be busy being a protector."

"Pro-tech-her?" The baby crow squawked, messing up the word.

"Yes. That's what I am!" Sofia giggled, going up the stairs to Cedric's workshop.

"Pro-tech-her!"

Sofia tried to shush the baby crow so Cedric wouldn't hear but he did, opening the door.

"Is that for me?" Cedric asked in surprise, looking at the baby crow.

"I found her outside. I thought you needed a new familiar. Especially with what happened with Wormwood," Sofia smiled a little uneasily.

"How do you know it's a girl crow?"

"My animal friends."

"Hopefully they weren't in mating season when they taught you," Cedric shuddered before Sofia gave him the baby crow.

"Mama!" The baby crow squawked happily, placing her feathers on Cedric's face.

"I think I'll call you Nina. You'll be much better than my last familiar."

"I think she will too Mr. Cedric," Sofia agreed.


	15. Nursery help

Fifteen: Nursery help

Characters: Amber, James, and Sofia.

Pairing: None.

It had been three months since she told everyone she was pregnant. As she expected Amber fainted and James had glared at Hugo before giving her a pat of congratulations.

Sofia almost wished she and Hugo hadn't conceived the little one she was carrying in consideration for the fuss that unfortunately had no limits.

As royal advisor to Amber, she had expected a few rules since she was pregnant. But her sister had taken a different approach to even limiting her to eat healthy and no drinking.

Sofia wouldn't dare talk back on the account that her sister would be training her child to be queen or king one day when they were old enough just as she had witnessed Roland doing years ago.

James was no better, having already given her some toys for the baby. While she appreciated the stuffed animals and teething rings, Sofia had to decline at a toy sword.

She and Hugo wanted to be surprised with the baby's gender yet Amber and James even fussed over that! Amber didn't care while James desperately wanted a nephew.

"I'll see when the baby's born," Sofia promised him one day while craving on strawberries.

At least it kept him from discussing it with her again as Sofia touched her baby bump with a small laugh escaping from her lips.

"You're getting me and you both spoiled," Sofia smiled softly, gently patting her baby bump.

"What in Enchancia— James! What do you think you're doing?!" Amber asked in horror. "Sofia told you to paint the wall not the crib!"

Oh Sofia nearly forgot! Amber and James were helping her with the nursery and the crib was looking like a disaster.

"I thought that was your job. She's your advisor and will be having our nephew you'll be training," James smirked playfully.

"Enough with the nephew nonsense! Wait six months!"

"I don't think so."

"For being one of Enchancia's best knights you sure aren't acting like one now!" Amber huffed. She turned to Sofia with a smile. "We'll try and get the nursery done before the baby's here."

With a scream of "Baileywick!" she had left the nursery as Sofia turned to James.

"What color did you paint the crib anyway?" Sofia wondered with a smile.

"A mix of blue and pink. Who knows maybe our future heir will like both colors," James smiled.


	16. Candy

Sixteen: Candy

Characters: Roland and James.

Pairing: None.

"Do you really need all that candy?"

It was an innocent question Roland had asked his three-year-old son as James struggled with the bag of candy he was holding.

"I share with Amber!" James protested, putting down the bag of candy for a moment. "She like candy too!"

"I know she does but you know what Baileywick says about you two and sweets," Roland smiled, kneeling down beside him.

"We spoil dinner."

"That's right."

"Daddy no tell?" James asked, holding out his hand. "Promise?"

"I'll try to keep my word," Roland promised.

He ruffled James' hair before taking him and the bag of candy in his arms as he made a mental note to have the chefs hide candy high to where his toddlers couldn't get it in the future.


	17. Medicine

Seventeen: Medicine

Characters: Cedric and Sofia.

Pairing: None.

"Take your medicine."

He had been stern in his words but Cedric was getting frustrated as Sofia hid under the covers just by smelling what he had in his hands.

For being eleven, she sure was acting eight years old again with how she was acting.

"Take that away," Sofia moaned, her voice nastily. "I don't want it!"

"I'm sorry Sofia but I wasn't the one who 'thought it was a great idea' to go on a protector mission in the morning without realizing it would rain later in the day," Cedric smiled softly, patting her head.

"I know but I don't like the medicine. It smells horrible!"

"But it's the only way to make you feel better."

Sofia whined, putting her blanket over her head before Cedric snatched it as she realized he wasn't going to let her off easily.

He never did whenever she was sick.

And always found a way to distract her with his magic like he was doing that very much conquering up images of their past three years together.

She was too occupied to notice the familiar spoon Cedric would use whenever she was sick in her mouth before forcing herself to shallow the putrid medicine, trying not to throw up.

But she did as a little of the medicine trailed down her chin before Cedric cleaned her up.

"You're going to stay here and take the medicine!" The sorcerer beckoned, gently stroking her hair. He swatted her hand away, seeing her trying to cover herself with the blanket again. "We'll be having none of that. Now open."

Sofia obeyed, whining at the touch of what she was supposed to take on her tongue before shallowing it again and grunted at the satisfaction on her mentor's face.

She really hated him when sick.


	18. After just one of the princes

Eighteen: After just one of the princes

Characters: Amber and Sofia.

Pairing: None.

"I'll kick his ass if you want me to."

Sofia hid back a smirk as she frowned at her sister. Who was the one that always said that using language such as ass was improper? She was.

"I thank you for that Amber but James already punched Hugo in the face," Sofia smiled weakly.

"Sofia as a big sister I have to kick his ass. Besides he deserves it the jerk. All over flying derby tryouts," Amber muttered, pushing a lock of hair back. "If you had gotten hurt, I would've killed him."

"But you dumped him."

"I don't let anyone disrespect you and walk scot free. Even ex crushes."

Sofia nodded softly as she clasped her amulet close, the warm glow of the necklace calming her some.

"But shouldn't you give him a second chance?" Sofia asked with a sigh. "That goes for James too."

"Oh Sofia. Sweet, naive Sofia. I'll give him a second chance when he respects you again," Amber smiled, taking her hand. "Now come on. Let's ask the kitchen staff to make you a celebratory meal."

"What about James?"

"I'll think about it."


End file.
